Vehicles typically have a key or perhaps a fob used for ignition of the vehicle. The key or fob is a device intended to only allow the possessor of the key or fob to be able to start a vehicle. Vehicles are designed to operate in several gears. For example, drive, reverse, neutral, and park. Once a vehicle has been started, there is typically a lever or control mechanism for shifting gears. The gear shifting mechanism is separate from the ignition mechanism in vehicles. A driver must start the vehicle in one location and then reposition their hand to another location to place the car in gear.